The odd life of Marcus Hooves
by CakeMixPony
Summary: Marcus Hooves, a demented psychologist who's life is quite weird and twisted is trying to go through his daily life, but someponies get on his way, so his purpose is to eliminate them, in a violent... and merciless way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everypony!, Here's another Fanfict NOT related to my other Fafict C.S.I. Equestria, go check it out, so yeah, this came to me out of nowhere, now, you might think I am crazy, nope, im not, im just thinking and getting inspired, go check out the Fanficts by my man Zach the Lone Alchemist, he has posted two Fanficts called "Zach in Equestria" with guest star Yours trully! and this other Fanfict of his called "Walking the path" which is a pokemon Fanfic, go check out this other fanict made by another friend called "My Little Pony: Amor esta Magica' which is not in this page but in , that's wnough Jibber Jabber, no, here are no OC submissions, sowwy, Enjoy!**

* * *

The odd life of Marcus Hooves

_The room was dark, cold and felt lonely, I knew where the light switch was, so I flipped it on, once on, it illuminated a small earth pony, a filly with a little Tiara on her head, she was being restrained by ropes that were tied to some hooks on the wall, she was unconscious, she was against the wall, with her hind legs and her forelegs spread, I had my surgical tools on a tray in a small, wooden table next to this chair, I walked towards the chair to sit on it, I inspected every detail of her small, innocent and defenseless body, she then woke up, the first thing she saw was me, sitting in front of her, I threw her a wide grin, she was scared beyond belief, just what I wanted, I knew she was scared because I could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier, she started sweating a lot when she saw the surgical tools on the tray, she was tearing up and kept repeating these words that sounded like music to my ears "I don't want to die!, im too young, please!" I heard her begging for her life, she didn't deserve to live, after what she did, that 8 year old filly was begging for freedom, something she wasn't going to get._

"You know why you are here, you know it, I don't have to refresh your head for you" _I said to her_ "Lil miss Diamond Tiara, right?" _I asked the filly, she remained silent, crying, looking at me, I slapped her so hard I left my hoof print on her cheek._

"I asked you a bucking question, is your name Diamond Tiara yes or no? _I repeated the question, she answered._

"Y.. Yes… My name is Diamond Tiara… please, don't hurt me…" _she said to me with a look on her face that could melt anypony's heart, but not mine, I was full of hatred towards her that moment to even think about letting her go._

"Alright then" _I said to her while I pulled the table closer to me so it could be next to me_ "We shall proceed then" _I could see her expression of shock, she knew I wasn't going to stop now, she knew all of her hopes were lost, I wasn't going to back away from this moment, I turned on my MP3 player and I played a music called Nascence, it was a 30 minute long mix so I was enjoying what I was going to do more. _

"Please Dr… Im begging you please, im sorry, I.. I didn't mean to insult you and your family, please Dr let me go!" _pleaded the young filly, yeah, ponies feel sorry when it is too late, what she did was that when I had her as a patient on my Psychologist shift, which is during the day from 10 am to 5 pm, she came in and said stuff about me, like, You are a horrible pony!, I hate you so much I can't even look at you!, Go buck yourself!, You and your whole family are idiots!... she left the room, then I took her from her bedroom when she was sleeping, I enjoyed hearing her choking sounds when I placed a plastic bag on her head, she passed out and I took her here to my hut deep into the Everfree forest, very far away from Zecora's hut so I wouldn't be heard or seen, and here she is, as you know, I am delicate and insults that are VERY offensive for me equals death for the pony who said it, I only kill when I need to and when I do, it feels wonderful, so, I inspected the tools in the surgical kit._

"Hmm, what should I use first?, the bone saw?, maybe the scalpel? Or maybe the good ol' buzz saw?, I know!" _I picked up the scalpel and I cut a cross on her stomach, her screams of pain and agony were music to my ears, I was smiling the whole time, I then pinned her lifted skin onto her sides with nails, I then placed some gloves and I did the part I enjoyed the most, I punched her once in her open section I felt the spinal chord, I left my left foreleg there for a minute, Diamond's face was in a shocked face, she started to cough up blood, a little bit, but she was still in the game, I then violently pulled out my Left foreleg, taking with me her pancreas, I admired it, I felt her warm, fresh blood spray onto my face, I kept smiling and I place the pancreas on a bucket, her blood was dripping onto the floor where there were some plastic wraps placed under her so I could easily remove all evidence, there were some behind her too, it felt amazing, killing that filly, it left me speechless, it was something I never did and I loved it, I then punctured her intestines and another scream came out of her mouth, along with some blood._

"Yes, suffer for what you've done!" _I said to her as I violently pulled out again and I brought along her intestines, she bled out uncontrollably, I then quickly picked up the buzz saw, I turned it on and I thrust it directly to her throat, it was amazing, I was crying tears of joy, I could feel the saw cutting through her throat, slicing her arteries, crushing her inside out, making her cough up blood, she then felt light, she was dead, I looked at what I did, with a wide grin I laughed and laughed, I slowly packed up everything and removed all evidence so I could burn the evidence whole, leaving nothing, I went to sleep in peace, my mind at ease, saying to myself._

"Tomorrow will be another day Marcus, you just wait and see" _I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, what happened the next day was something unique._

* * *

**That's a wrap everypony!, Wow!, What the F indeed, i know you all must be like "YOU MONSTER!?" Hey, it's a fanfict, anywho, leave revies!, Tips are good, Thank you, Part 3 of C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 will be up around next week, so be on the look out!, Thanks!, I love you all! /)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goooooood day everypony!, Here's the second chapter on Marcus Hooves weird and twisted life, DISCLAIMER! I do not own My Little Pony!, it is property of Hasbro, Go check out the Fanficts from my friend Zach the Lone Alchemist with his two Fanficts "Zach in Equestria" with guest star me! also check out his Pokeman! Fanfict called "Walking the Path" it is awes! Check out the fanfict from another friend called "My Little Pony: Amor esta Magica" on , Leave revies!, Enjoy!**

* * *

My ways of acting are getting more… wild, more… vicious, like I need blood, I need to see dead bodies. I had an appointment at the dentist with a mare called Colgate, one thing you two gents should know is that I HATE the dentist, it is a tedious place, but hey, a fine and handsome stallion must take care of his mouth too, right?, so, back to the subject in hoof, for some reason I think I woke up in the wrong side of the bed, I was feeling pissed, for no apparent reason, so I ate my breakfast and I brushed my teeth so I could go to my appointment with miss Colgate, it wasn't a long flight because I have two places to live on, I have my cottage on the Everfree forest and I have a home in Cloudsdale, so I flew to the dentistry, I waited to get attended and just finish the job quickly, my hoofs were shaking and my ear was twitching so often, I didn't know why, I sat on a seat that I always think that it is rather comfy, that relaxes me a bit, always, she was taking so long, so… very… long, I kept shaking, I was growing impatient, I looked at the poster in front of me, it was a cat hanging from a hanger saying "Hang in there", I noticed me and miss Colgate were the only ones here in the dentistry.

"I noticed we are the only two ponies here, may I ask why?" I asked to miss Colgate in which she smiled and said in a soft voice.

"Well, that's because you are the first one here!, congratulations!" she said, giggling, she got the needle so my mouth would go numb, i closed my eyes and waited, right when I felt the tip of the needle in my mouth, I pulled her hoof away from me furiously, I then took the needle from her and I injected it where here vocal chords were so she wouldn't be able to speak… nor scream, I pinned her down on the seat and I quickly picked up the small drill and I thought of many things that I could do to her with it, I then I drilled inside her mouth, making it bleed a lot, she was barely making any sounds, faint and quite yells, I then picked up the tool called explorer and I started to puncture every single part of her mouth, ripping off some parts from her mouth, she was crying, I was restraining her from any movement, I then picked up these thick tweezers, they are used to remove teeth, so I started removing each and every single fucking teeth from her mouth, my face was soaked with blood that she was spraying from her mouth, her once perfect mouth with perfect white teeth was now an empty, dirty and horrible mouth full of torn up flesh and blood everywhere, I then though of something wonderful, pick up the drill, leave it on and… well, drop it on her mouth, so I picked up the drill, I turned it on, I left it hanging inches away from her mouth, her eyes were so small they were almost the size of a bit, I then dropped the drill into her mouth.

"Oops! I dropped it, hehe" I said in a playful tone, the moment it fell to her mouth, it was a blood wonderland, the drill tearing her mouth up, it was amazing, she was squirming, struggling to get free and pull the drill out of her mouth, but she failed, it eventually went to her throat, drilling on her esophagus, eventually choking on her own blood, the drill was still drilling, I laughed uncontrollably, I looked down, I looked at my hooves, I kept laughing, I then closed my eyes… and before I knew it, Colgate was done with my mouth cleaning, so… It was all a mere thought, I could not believe it, and everything that just happened was inside my head, she said with a voice so soft it sounded like an angel.

"We are done mister Hooves, your teeth are now shiny as a diamond" said Colgate, giving me a wide smile, I smiled back and gave her a hoof shake.

"Thanks miss Colgate, say, has anypony told you that you are quite beautiful?" I aid to miss Colgate, she blushed and giggled a bit.

"R… Really?" said Colgate, stuttering and her cheeks were red.

"Yes, you are, I think you are the most beautiful mare I had ever laid eyes on" I said to her, she almost melted, yes, I fell in love with this mare, a mare I just thought of killing, why?, that's something I ask myself some times, why am I like this?, any who, we just talked, we settled a dinner sometime at a fancy restaurant called "The blue Martini" so I left, and, hey, I got a cheek kiss from her, it was wonderful, so I left and I walked back to my house, I laid down on my bed, I looked up and I fell asleep, I was quite tired so yeah, I decided to fall asleep, it was a pretty weird day, I dreamed about something, something wonderfully creepy and twisted not even I could understand….

* * *

**That is it! I hope you liked it!, Again, Leave revies!, Tips would be nice, yeah, Effed up, right?**


End file.
